


《Extramarital affairs 婚外情》

by xiaxiaoxin



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaxiaoxin/pseuds/xiaxiaoxin
Summary: *马龙•白兰度，“教父”的扮演者，也是名符其实的好莱坞教父。在演艺方面天赋异禀的他却私生活极其混乱，也因子女的缘由，下半生凄凉惨淡。*伊莎多拉•邓肯，美国著名的舞蹈家，现代舞的创始人。*卡马西平，镇定类药物，可用于治疗狂躁症。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 3





	1. 好色：不合法礼的性欲，通奸，过分爱慕对方。

酒吧，那是托尼除了实验室外最常去的地方，而 **玛格丽特** 是他最常去的一家。

他爱酒。老实说，那几乎是他的命脉。

明明是晚上九点，可酒吧里的人却少得可怜，但他喜欢这种安静，这能让他沉下心。

托尼不是个安分守己的人，他愿意尝试所有新鲜事物，因此他并不只喝酒，偶尔也会和看上眼的人打上一炮。酒精能麻痹大脑，也能逃避家里那个神经质的妻子。

是的，他结婚了，但这并不耽误他为吧台里那个漂亮的青年顿住眼神。

“嘿，让我看看⋯⋯彼得•帕克，新来的？”托尼看了看青年胸前的名牌，坐在高脚椅时向他打了个响指：“给我一杯酒，随便什么，只要是你擅长的。”

“那么先生，一杯‘教父’怎么样，或者你最常点的长岛冰茶？”彼得慢条斯理的擦拭酒杯，再将它们放回杯架，拿起那块棉质方帕轻柔折叠，直到整理好台面与托尼对视，他的嘴角一直都保持着一个让人舒适的弧度。

【让 **欲望** 滋生的弧度。】

不⋯⋯脑中的喧嚣让托尼难耐的揉了揉眉心，当再次抬起头，映入眼帘的是青年近在咫尺的关切脸庞。他见过无数带有目的的男男女女，也见过无数虚情假意的模样，但，这份关切是不加修饰的，不需更改的，真实的，真切的⋯⋯

“你⋯⋯”托尼正试图努力措辞，可每当往常那些华丽花哨的精美话语来到嘴边，就会被青年那双如晨间凝湖般的双眼生生淹没。他不想玷污这夜晚的昏暗酒吧里唯一一盏明灯。

“⋯⋯先生是想问，为什么我知道您常点的酒吗？”好在彼得愿意替他接过话茬，不然今晚他可能会淹死在这汪湖泊中。看到托尼肯定的点了点头，他指了指吧台里的抽屉，随着嘴角一同扬起眉梢：“虽然我是个看起来并不靠谱的新人，但并不代表我不会认真记下会员册上的每一张脸。您是托尼•史塔克，会员册 **第一页第二行** 。”

他闪烁的眼眸像是个寻求主人夸赞的幼犬，可笑容偏偏还要像只狡黠的猫一般游刃有余。

“喔哦，看得出你会的⋯⋯但我打赌你从不看新闻。”

转身在柜中取出白兰地，奶油和可可利口酒，又在冰箱里拿出一块方冰放入雪克杯，回过头时还不忘接上话题：“先生，我还不至于傻得连托尼•史塔克都不认识。比起娱乐新闻，我喜欢读科技杂志和报纸，你就像 **马龙•白兰度** 。”

“这只是个夸赞，不带有其他意义对吗？”托尼看着青年将酒倒入雪克杯后扣上盖子摇晃，他轻挑的眉梢正宣扬着自信。

当它向上抛起，刚刚擦拭过的三角杯被再次抽出立于桌面，右手接住，倒杯，再撒上豆蔻粉，一切优雅的如同舞蹈，纵使托尼观摩过无数精湛的表演，也不由得为这独一无二的美发出惊叹。

“你看起来好像有些困惑，所以这杯‘ **亚历山大** ’或许适合你⋯⋯”直到杯脚碰撞面前的台面，那声脆响终于让他回过了神，他接过酒杯轻抿一口后挑了挑眉梢：“爱情灵药？”

“是的， **爱情灵药** 。”

他太特别了，即使身居这间满载 **恶浊** 的酒吧，他的笑脸上也只能看到纯真与俏皮。那模样像个孩子，不带有贬义，一切形容孩童的美好词汇似乎都可以给他用上。

他很美，充满男性特征的美。翘起的鼻头，饱满红润的下唇，劲瘦而富有力量的手臂⋯⋯托尼甚至能想象到这身做工平常的酒保服下，有着怎样结实性感的身躯。

正和口味。

将酒一点点灌入胃袋，辛辣与香甜缠绕着味蕾，男人微妙的笑容像是头认准猎物的雄狮：“问你个问题，小 **伊莎多拉** 。你为什么会在这里？”

“你懂的，为了生活。虽然常常加班到深夜，偶尔还会被奇怪的家伙骚扰，但这都值得，毕竟报酬很可观。”看到男人逐渐变化的眼神，青年笑着补充到：“别误会先生，我不磕药。”

“那你呢？托尼•史塔克也会借酒消愁吗？”

这个突如其来的话题让他焦虑，因为他深知自己在逃避什么。可他不想面对，不愿面对，他宁愿永远像现在这样泡在 **白兰地** 里搅拌奶油，也不想听到 **玛丽安娜** 对他指手画脚。

他是托尼•史塔克，一个企业家，发明家，慈善家⋯⋯或者超级天才，花花公子。他曾以为妻子对自己的身份有自知之明，但很显然，物质生活与虚荣心可以膨化任何人。

“⋯⋯工作上的问题。而现在，我只需要更多酒精。”

托尼的目光流连在那双正为他续杯的，骨节分明的手，他的神情从容依旧，脑中却愈发混乱。他摸了摸左边的裤口袋，现在的情况很糟糕，他没带 **卡马西平** ，而他不能保证接下来自己是否会伤到谁。

不⋯⋯思绪转的飞快，让他无法辨认孰对孰错，他捂住遍布青筋的额头又攥紧了拳，却忘了下一步该怎么做。

【掐住他的手腕】

【拉扯他的头发】

【一饮而尽】

【砸碎酒杯】

“没关系的，放轻松，不要紧张⋯⋯”当那干净的声音响起时，混乱戛然而止。

他错愕的看向那个紧握他右手的青年，而青年的眼里仍如湖畔。

“你正在一片深林，那里只有你，只属于你。你随时可以去，也随时能离开⋯⋯”

不，那不是湖，那是一片栗色的海，海面上则坐着一个正攥紧拳，神情无措的男人，他越狼狈，就越显得这片海静怡而高尚。

随着青年温润似暖风的话语，他想象着密林，想象着夜晚，想象着树洞，想象着星繁⋯⋯身边的一切似乎都在改变，唯独那片栗色的，晶莹如糖浆的海。

他拥有属于自己的丛林，但现在，他想要一片海。

酒吧角落里那对情侣挽手离开，门闭合的轻微声响让托尼回过神，脑中错乱的声音不再，那个由彼得给予的完美幻境瞬间崩塌，可那双眼睛仍然依旧。

这是他第一次无需 **药物** 缓解症状。

“怎么样？有没有好些？好吧，我一向不太会安慰人。”彼得将酒抵到男人面前，看着托尼惊讶的模样，他忍不住轻笑，又道了声抱歉：“但我在书里看到过关于这种症状的应对方式，我喜欢多学点什么。”

“现在你验收了你的学习成果，做的不错，彼得•帕克，真让人⋯⋯惊叹。”托尼的模样终于回到往常的不羁，他再次打量起那张清俊温润的脸，恍惚间，脑中熟悉的声音响起，却比每一次都更清晰。

**【抓紧他，抓牢他。】**


	2. 暴食－浪费食物，或过度放纵食欲、酗酒或屯积过量的食物，过分贪图逸乐

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *路卡 布拉西，《教父1》开头，那个因拘谨说话磕磕绊绊的角色。

彼得热爱自己的工作，除了让他在一周前遇到托尼•史塔克，剩下的原因大概就是可观的报酬。

与他的柔和外表和略微内向的性格相符，他是个“书呆子”，而酒吧的工作让他学会了用语言缓解紧张，用笑容掩盖慌乱。

这是个学习的机会，就如他所说，他喜欢学点什么。

现在，他正拎着一盒蛋糕与几袋蔬果准备回家，他要在今天的生日宴上好好犒劳自己。

“我回来啦，等我很久了吧。”

玄关柜上的合影正目不转睛地凝视他，直到走进厨房。番茄汤，通心粉，和几份简单的速冻牛扒，再把披萨与果派放入烤箱，他熟练的操办着每一个细节，他舞蹈于餐厅，他独自出演着 **《四小天鹅》** 。

将蛋糕切块装盘，小心翼翼的把它们摆好在餐桌，一道道鲜香菜肴也无法掩盖巧克力蛋糕的清甜。

“蛋糕是妈妈买的吗？我就知道你不会忘记！”

“快点过来老爸，别在看报纸啦！”

“这汤是你做的吗，梅姨？我很喜欢。”

“嘿，少吃点巧克力和奶油吧，本叔！你忘了医生的嘱咐吗？”

巧克力蛋糕有些腻人，但彼得仍默默吃下了全部五份，桌上的菜只碰了几口，直到胃袋再也无法承受，嘴角终于不忍抬起。他笑得愈发僵硬，却仍强撑着说：

“我好开心。”

即便餐桌上，除他外空无一人。

深夜的纽约沦为罪恶都市，桌上的美食也早已凉透。彼得终于从餐桌上抬起头，将剩菜送进冰箱，头脑也不愿再与疲惫斗争，他躺倒在床上，白炽灯让他不得不睁开沉重的眼皮，视线却飘往床头柜上的全家照。

那是六年前春游时拍的，玛丽和梅在那棵有着年头的榆树下给面包刷着果酱，本坐在她俩旁边手里举着报纸，理查德正面对着镜头微笑，而彼得则别扭的举着相机，占据了照片的三分之一大小。

过去就如一栽昙华，它将美好留在了记忆里，也只存在于记忆里。

他痛哭着，乞求着，妄想命运别在愚弄他。

——————————————

高热量的甜点能让他短暂忘记帝国州立大学的录取通知书，和托尼发来的几条短信。

［你今天是早班？我一整天都没看到你。］

［给你买了曲奇和甜甜圈。］

［回复我，你不想看到自己登上寻人启事的。］

手机的不断嗡动让彼得不得不拿起它，他按下电源键让屏幕安静了下来，顿了一会，又打开对话窗口：

［别那么紧张 **布拉西** ，我提前下班了。事实上，今天是我的生日。］

［噢，是个好借口，百老汇街新开了家泰国特色菜，一起尝尝吗，至于请假，就说你又过生日了。］

［好吧我的错，生日快乐。］

托尼的话让他忍不住笑出了声，男人与传说中相符，几句话就能勾起所有女人的注意，他相当擅长处理与异性的关系，当然，也有同性。

他想了想，手指在键盘上敲下一串字符。

［或者尝尝 **我做的菜** ？］

这个回复显然让对方愣住了，或许就连托尼•史塔克也想不到进展能够如此迅猛。隔了几分钟后，对方终于回复：

［明天我去接你。］

终于收到意料之中的回答，彼得稍稍扬起了嘴角，那双干净透亮的双眼半阖，睫毛遮挡住神情，为念想欲盖弥彰。

他俊雅表象的精美薄纱被吹起，看到的却是他口中的贪，他眼里的婪，而窥探之风转瞬即逝，薄纱再次落下，他的美好似冬日湖面，脆弱又坚韧得无懈可击。

角落里，摄像头那边的人，分毫不差的将他每一分变化都烙在脑海，如枯苗望雨，痴迷着他的所有细节，干裂起皮的双唇呢喃着，发出几个断续的音节：

**“My⋯⋯treasure⋯⋯”**


	3. 贪婪－希望占有比所需更多为之贪婪，过度热衷于拥有的优越。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *小小蜘蛛，经典童谣。

**3 贪婪－希望占有比所需更多为之贪婪，过度热衷于拥有的优越**

“今天我们要听一个童谣。”

“嗯哼，我会认真听的。”

“一只小小蜘蛛爬上了水管，下雨了，它被冲了下来⋯⋯”

“ **小小蜘蛛** ？好吧，你变得没创意了。”

“不不不⋯⋯这只小蜘蛛和别的不太一样，它没能在天晴爬上管道，它刚刚探出头就被 **花蟒** 与 **秃鹫** 分食，它拥有坚韧，但它得不到应有的回报和自由。”

电话那头沉默了下，拖了阵长音：“我想它不能填饱它们的肚子，这只是道开胃菜对吗？”

而韦德难以控制的笑出声，他仰倒在床上：

“是的宝贝，是的⋯⋯”

韦德每晚都会给他打电话，有时唱一段被他篡改的童谣，有时询问工作情况，尽管彼得不止一次表示这样实在太粘人。

“所以，那个厄尔今天有感染性病吗？或者其他什么。”

“放过厄尔吧韦德，他没再约那位红发女士了。并且，检查报告还没收到，很大可能是被他磕药时吃了。”彼得将手机放在桌面点开了免提，又去冰箱取出一罐牛奶回来：“倒是有个戴眼镜的男人一直缠着我，他说自己是个博士还认识我⋯⋯对了，今天我看到了几个蛮有趣的酒，我需要你帮我尝尝。以及⋯⋯你什么时候从加拿大回来？”

“⋯⋯快了，还有点小事情需要善后。”

他端着牛奶来到床边，顿了顿，拆开了床头柜上的信封：那是张 **帝国州立大学** 的录取通知书。但他似乎并不因为即将和里德•理查兹就读同一所大学而感到兴奋激动，他的表情毫无变化。

他将通知书随手放进床头柜，把信封扔进垃圾篓，就像没发生任何事，一切如常。

“你呢，你有认真吃饭吗？”韦德听到彼得这样问。

他放下了左手被翻看破损的相册，正了正歪斜的身形，将手边长毛的面包轻轻扔进垃圾篓，尽量不弄出可能会穿过话筒的噪音：“是的，我有。”

“但我想吃你做的菜了，等我回去，你能不能再做一次上次的那个煎肉饼？”

“嗯⋯⋯好，回来时记得提前给我打电话。”他听到青年有些心不在焉。青年正背对着摄像头，手里似乎拿着什么。

他稍稍倾斜身体，韦德看见了，那是 **另一部手机** ，他盯着屏幕扬起嘴角，偶尔发出无声的笑。

［他有两部手机。］是的我看到了。

［但他没和你说过。］⋯⋯他没有。

［手机里可能藏着什么。］闭嘴闭嘴！别让我一枪崩了你！

［可我就是你。］

“宝贝，你有两部手机吗？”

监控那头的青年停顿了下，将手机扣在床上，生意毫无起伏的回答： “没有啊，怎么了？”

［他在隐瞒什么。］我看到了。

“我想给你再买一部手机，你工作的时候我就可以给那部手机发消息，这样就不会吵到你了。”

“不韦德，你不会吵到我的⋯⋯偶尔不会，有时候我会关机。”

［他在隐瞒什么。］够了，我看得见⋯⋯

青年手中的手机震动一声，他低下头查看手机，手指敲动屏幕，他似乎在发短信。他伸了伸双臂，将台灯关上后打了个哈欠。

“好了韦德，我有点困了，明天我是早班。”

“Du⋯⋯”没等韦德回答，电话挂断的干脆利落。

［他在隐瞒什⋯⋯］

“闭嘴——！！”

他将手机砸向地面，屏幕在巨响中粉碎一地，脑中的声音却仍在喋喋不休：［他不完全属于你了。］

［即使你做出再多。］

［就像 **十一年前** 那样。］

［你失败了。］

［你根本无法控制他。］

“⋯⋯”他杵在桌前沉默片刻，缓缓伸出满是疮疤的右手，轻柔如怜爱般抚摸着昏暗屏幕上那个模糊朦胧的身形，又猛地抓挠，韦德紧紧盯着青年每一次动作，直到他沉入梦境。

终于韦德张开了干裂的嘴唇：

“我已经 **回来了** ，宝贝男孩。”


	4. 4 懒惰－懒待及浪费时间。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *在手心皮下藏钢齿，并利用钢齿撬开手铐锁逃脱，出自美剧《汉尼拔》。
> 
> 我一直在设想，如果《重归黑暗》期间，彼得没能救回梅，他还剩什么？

在一个充斥霉斑与垃圾窄小出租间，满身疮疤的可怖男人正环抱着厚重相册。他旋转着，脚踏在地板时发出刺耳的音阶，为他和记忆的舞蹈伴奏。

相册被翻开第一页，那是个桀骜不驯的 **金发少年** ，他的脸蹭有污浊，前臂上还绑着绷带，手里攥着匕首，眉头紧紧的蜷在一起。

那天他刚满17岁，他酗酒成瘾的室友偏要给刚和人打完架的他拍了照。

他曾经也是个浮躁冒失的毛头小子，但与常人不太相同，他需要每天为下一顿饥饱而奔波，也要小心被廉价出租屋里喝醉的室友打跑。而当走投无路时，他终于决定趟了浑水，到边境做走私佣兵。

不怕死是他的品牌文化，便宜和高效率给他奠基了牢固的基础。从一开始小偷小摸，到后来敢杀人放火，他立下了足，组建了团队，吃上了饱饭，搬出了出租屋。

直到那次单独行动，他遇到了让他彻底放弃佣兵事业的两个人。

那伙让他运送弹药出境的美国佬骗了他，刚要上车一根球棍就砸在了他脑后，等再次醒来，他已经不知道自己被绑在手术台上多少天。

紧接着，他经历了世上最惨无人道的实验，他拥有了能够无限再生的超人身体，却失去了常人该有的容貌。他满身疮痍，也包括心。

转移他出境的队伍里，有对没怎么见过的 **夫妻** ，但他不在意，他的手心皮下藏着 **钢叉** 的其中一根齿，而今天，这根齿将送这一整飞机的人前往天国。

他本打算飞机起飞后用钢齿解开手铐，可那对夫妻却在登机检查时替他松了绑，他们似乎想说什么，但韦德的拳头抢先一步将他们击晕。

再之后，就是他 **回击** 的时间。

飞机的爆炸让仍留在机舱的他也被波及，但烧伤的皮肉只是瑟缩一下，就迅速愈合。他忽然想起了那对解开他手铐的夫妻，他们被他留在机舱口，他来到门口，而那对夫妻已经奄奄一息。

手臂尚能挪动的丈夫小心翼翼地扒开了外衣，内侧口袋里掉出一个皮夹，而韦德捡了起来。

皮夹里有一张银行卡，一张 **神盾局特工证** ，以及⋯⋯一张合照。照片中间的是个七八岁的小男孩，带着一副圆框眼镜，笑得羞涩腼腆。

“先生我、想雇佣你⋯⋯那张卡、卡里有七百万，密码是卡号后六位⋯⋯”男人的气息已经虚弱不堪，但他仍挣扎着爬起身。

想要活命？想被救离？太无趣了，他见过无数比他更富有也更贪婪的人。韦德没出声，他蹲下身轻蔑注视着男人急切的模样，却听到男人说：

“我请求你⋯⋯带走我们的证件⋯⋯”男人忽然死死拉住他早已破烂的裤脚：“以及、求你⋯⋯保护那个孩子⋯⋯”

他的话远远偏离了韦德所猜想。

他没说答应男人的请求，但他将夫妻二人的证件一同带离了火海，这个将他毁坏的组织不会发现他俩的特工身份，也不会发觉自己的肮脏阴谋已被泄露。

葬礼上，他在 **围栏外** ，男孩在里面。

音乐盖过了些许嘈杂，花束堆满了墓碑前，男孩的眼眶很红，整齐的上牙咬住了下唇瓣，左手紧紧攥着校服的衣摆，他握着婶婶被岁月沧桑的手掌，没哭出一声。

第二次葬礼，他在 **墓碑后** ，男孩在碑前。

他敬爱的叔叔死于车祸，他的天真也随之下葬，邻居们为逝者悼念，而他红着眼眶攥紧了衣摆，如同五年前。

韦德忽然想守护这男孩。

他想看男孩长大，看男孩坚强，看男孩美满⋯⋯他想看着男孩拥有自己未曾得到的一切，以寄托那迷失在手术台与空试管中的少年。

第三次葬礼，他在 **碑左边** ，男孩在右边。

仅仅相隔六天，他那温柔的婶婶也随爱人一同离去。这一次，男孩再也无法忍耐，他痛哭出声，而韦德也一直陪着他，从深夜到凌晨。

韦德看了他五年，只是看着。直到今天，韦德才和他说了这五年来第一句话：

“你⋯⋯可以抱着我哭。”

男孩也照做了。

——————————————

韦德亲吻着那天他俩的合影，又将相册撂在桌前，发霉长毛的面包被他随手扔进床头柜，他扫视一圈屋里的杂乱，想着明天再收拾。

跌进被褥的动作被电话铃声打断，他按下接听键：“你好。”

“你就是死侍？”电话那头的女声有些鼻音，像是刚刚哭过。

“是的女士⋯⋯我想你是在网页上找到的我，如那上所说，我的业务范围是全部。”

听筒那端的声音吸了下鼻子，又压低声音：“我要雇佣你跟踪我的丈夫，他⋯⋯他叫 **托尼•史塔克** 。”

“这可不是个简单的工作⋯⋯和杀死他的难度差不多。”

“那么定金五万，我以杀人的标准付费。”

手机发出短信铃声，那是银行卡收款的提示音，韦德贴近手机话筒：“一切将 **如你所愿** 。”


	5. 愤怒－源自憎恨而起的邪恶的感觉，复仇或否定他人

“你不想解释下吗？你把我晾在海边一整天！”玛丽安娜俯视着沙发上的托尼，涂有口红的下唇被她的上牙紧咬。

“我都和你说我最近太忙了⋯⋯别那么幼稚，只要你想你随时都可以去，那整片沙滩都是我的。”托尼仍在摆弄手中的手机，甚至没抬头看她哪怕一眼。

她气愤的伸手抢下手机摔向地面，一些碎片划破了她的脚踝，但她没注意到刺痛，只记得斥责：“这两个月你几乎不回家，而每次回来除了喝酒就是电脑和手机！我难道嫁给了一个酒窖吗？！”

被砸碎的手机让托尼几乎愣住，可妻子的歇斯底里让他不想与之争吵，他忍耐着破口大骂的欲望，把到嘴边的脏话生生咽下：“听着，玛丽安娜•琼斯，你已经不再是我的心理医生，而我也不需要你指导我正确饮酒。”

“现在19：37，而我还有一大堆合同和表格要看⋯⋯别那么幼稚，你比我更清楚我们的婚姻究竟是什么。”

托尼站起身，从地上的残骸里捡出电话卡，他瞟了眼沙发靠背上的夹克，想了想套在身上。他准备好随时躲避开妻子的诉苦。

“⋯⋯哼，我当然再清楚不过。”玛丽伸出指尖小心的蹭掉眼泪，与丈夫相似的倔强让她不愿示弱，她甚至不在乎脱口而出的言语是否伤人：“如果五年前那事没发生，你或许根本不会和我结婚。而我也不会相信你那假惺惺的受害模样，不当心理医生反而选择和你在一起！”

她不去看丈夫愈发紧皱的眉心，和逐渐垮下的脸色，只记得发泄满腔怨愤：“可现在，我们是合法夫妻！我有权利⋯⋯”

却没能说完，就被门板撞击门框的巨响打断。她只能愤恨的跺跺脚跟，但她还没有胆子追上前吐出更多尖酸的字眼。

——————————————

酒吧，酒吧。

这三个月里，酒吧几乎成了托尼的唯一栖息地，虽然他不是去喝酒的，他只是想找人。

他无时无刻不在想着，想着吧台里那个自信又温雅的青年。那会调酒或调情的骨感双手，那能青涩又情色的栗色圆眼，托尼不清楚这是否是新鲜感在作祟，但他愿意为维持这份情感而付出更多。

付出，这个词鲜少出现在托尼的词典，他不是个擅长付出，或表达自己付出了的人。就比如他是个慈善家，但他的捐赠往往不出于同情，而是源自需要维持这个身份。

他常常情绪敏感又多疑心重，即使他让自己看起来高傲甚至自大。他为此找了无数优秀的心理医来“开导”自己，而玛丽安娜就是其中之一。

他们相识在六年前，那时他的狂躁症还只是病症，他只能靠心理辅导来缓解破坏欲，但托尼从没没想过娶玛丽安娜，哪怕她表露出再多爱意。

可现实往往与想象相背。

他的问题随着时间由症演变为病，但他不能让任何精神疾病录入到他的人生档案里，所以他得隐瞒，只不过对玛丽安娜用上点社交技巧而已。托尼将一切钟爱的都视为利益，而他懂得如何保护利益。

就比如现在⋯⋯他推开酒吧的玻璃门时。

吧台前这个毁了容的男人，正用双手侵犯他的“利益”。男人死死抓牢了彼得的右臂，而彼得试图抽动了两次都没能挣脱，他嘴唇动了动，好像在说些什么，但托尼听不到。

【别让他被触碰。】

【攥紧拳。】

他加快了步子，皮鞋鞋跟反复击打地面时的噪音吸引了无数注视。他们看到托尼走上前，看到那男人回过头，看到托尼将他一掌推开，看到他踉跄了两步，还看到他们双双抬起拳，随时准备好将之落在对方的脸上。

“等一下！”彼得向两人反复摆手，抬起的眉头和撑大的双眼在证明他感到慌乱：“我想这里可能有什么误会！”

“我看到他抓着你的手。”托尼的拳头仍未放下分毫，甚至握的更紧。

倒是那男人收回拳向他笑了笑，即使配上他坑洼的脸无比慎人：“这确实是个误会。重新认识一下，我叫韦德，是彼得的⋯⋯朋友。其实我有点酒瘾，但彼得正帮我控制，很显然⋯⋯我不是个有自制力的人。”

他又转过头，对彼得问：“是吧，宝贝男孩？”而彼得连连点头。

【让他离开。】

【撕裂他的皮肤。】

不⋯⋯托尼猛地捂住额头，脑中再次响起那令他焦虑的声音。他听到韦德说：“不打扰你工作了，回头见宝贝男孩。记得晚上通电话。”

又听到彼得小心的询问他：“还好吗？怎么没吃药？”

他卸力的坐在高脚椅，忍不住将头倒在青年搁于吧台台面的左手上。而彼得浅浅的叹了口气，伸出另一只手，娴熟的按摩着男人头顶，他低声的安抚：“现在，你在一片海上，这片海属于你。海水是甘甜的，躺上去像是个拥抱一样柔软又温暖⋯⋯”

他顺着青年的话语想象，想象那片栗色的海，想象自己正被它拥抱，想象身体缓缓沉入海底，再也无法上浮。

托尼睁开眼，望向青年眼中的海，他看见他正溺水般粗重的喘息，看见身影逐渐消失在海面，看见自己的心也随之沉没，被海水舔舐般腐蚀。

他闭上眼睛，眉心紧皱片刻又舒展开来，仰起头，理了理稍稍褶皱的衣领，再将那双装有傲慢的黑棕双眼睁开。

现在，他又是托尼•史塔克了。

“最近我的时间被压榨了太多，各种繁琐的文件，毫无意义的提案⋯⋯你大概要两三天见不到我了。”

“好吧，我想这才是史塔克的模样。那么先生介不介意我占用你的夜晚？按小时计费。”他在装有碎冰的方杯里倒上白兰地，又插了片装饰用的薄荷叶就递给了男人。

“一小时？我想你有些小瞧我。”托尼将酒液含入口腔，纵使他阅酒无数，咽下时还是难以控制的发出抽气声：“嘶⋯⋯对了，我后天中午有场发布会，就是上次和你说的腕表，并且很巧合，前排有个空着的位置，更巧合的是它距离后台很近。”

“你知道还有什么更巧合吗？后天我全天休息。厄尔良心发现了，他正在努力把我替他上的班还上。”彼得左臂撑在吧台，右手指了指正在收拾酒桌的厄尔，而厄尔朝他撇了撇嘴。

“所以现在其实是你的休息时间？”托尼放下酒杯，当得到彼得肯定的点头后又用食指关节敲了敲杯壁示意他续杯，当青年微微俯下身续酒时，男人将低语贴近他耳侧：“那⋯⋯想不想到后面‘休息’一下？又或者我的车里⋯⋯”

当触碰到对方的指尖时，他俩交换了一个满是情欲的眼神，彼得刚向厄尔打了声招呼，就被男人拉进休息室。

淫腻的开始让他们没能注意到后门门外那阴郁又灰暗的双眼，以及他手中频亮的闪光灯。


	6. 嫉妒－因他人所拥有的比自己丰富而心怀怨怒。

酒吧大门被强横推开的声响拉过每个人的视线，包括吧台前的托尼和彼得。

高跟鞋与瓷砖地面的碰撞刺痛着托尼的耳膜，他皱了下眉，将视线上移，而玛丽安娜那熟悉的脸让他再次绷紧眉头。

他打算起身，但女人已经抢先他一步，当反应跟上时，玛丽安娜已经抬起手，将什么甩在了他和彼得身上。

他捡起那东西看了看，是照片，并且是他与彼得被偷拍的照片。手上这张是两周前他俩在超市货架旁接吻的，而地面上还有他们在中餐厅吃饭的，在酒吧后门拥抱的⋯⋯甚至，在彼得家里一楼，从窗外偷拍的。

酒吧里并不算多的人们也开始低声议论，反而故事的主人公们迟迟未做声，直到托尼捡起全部照片：

“玛丽安娜•琼斯，这些照片从哪来的。”

此刻丈夫的声音低的吓人，但愤怒的玛丽安娜只注意到他仍拉着吧台里那青年的手，这让积蓄已久的妒怨与泪水一并勃发，她大步冲上前，将贴了红色甲片的双手伸向青年的衣领，尖锐的骂声变得歇斯底里：

“就是你这个婊子⋯⋯！”

“PA——”

双手被丈夫猛地拍开，手背火辣的刺痛了下，她没能触碰到那青年。托尼向右侧迈了半步，把彼得藏在身后，他不明白玛丽安娜此刻的谩骂与质问作何用意，他本就和她没多少感情，他也不觉得这是事情败露，即便自己也没准备好什么时候将之挑明。

他本来打算在私下与玛丽安娜离婚，然后全心全意的与男孩。

【推开她。】

【他会离开你。】

但现在，脑中的声音正警告着他，他的男孩会离开他。托尼忍住不去在乎胀痛的头与时缓时急的心跳，他转过身打算安抚仍旧一头雾水的彼得，却被玛丽安娜尖锐的声音抢了先：

“托尼•史塔克，不管起因如何，但我现在是你法律上的妻子！”她的泪水将眼妆融化，在她瞪大双眼时显得愈发狰狞，甲片戳在手心，胶体逐渐与手指脱离，啪嗒一声掉落在地。

【他会离开你。】

现在，托尼已经无法扭转局面了。

此刻他最不想听到的声音也随之响起，那是身后的彼得，本该属于他的海。

“你结婚了⋯⋯？”他的话几乎不带任何波澜，沉静的让托尼愈发焦躁。托尼转过身，他试图解释，试图挽回这岌岌可危的关系：“不⋯⋯听我说宝贝，这很复杂⋯⋯”

【他会离开你。】

“⋯⋯你是个骗子，先生。”

从此刻起，他们的关系开始分崩离析。

彼得没给他们留下多余的表情，但他知道摄像机和流言会完善一切故事，他转过身，将制服马甲脱下放在吧台里，推开后门的动作干脆利落，甚至带有急促。

【他离开你了。】

不⋯⋯此刻托尼无法去在乎外界的一切，摄像机，闪光灯，议论声⋯⋯这些都只会让脑中缠绕的思绪愈发混乱。他伸出右手死死捂住前额，曾经青年的存在让他几乎脱离了卡马西平，但现在他迫切的需要什么来缓解双手不住的颤栗。

所有人都将注意力凝聚在了当事者身上，托尼•史塔克婚内出轨，出轨对象还是名男性，这绝对会成为今年最大的娱乐新闻。

所以，没人看到有什么人推门而入，又或者那人手中带着什么东西。

而今天的每个人，都将成为一个荒诞故事的参与者。


End file.
